Covenant Rambles
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Just some good ol' smut, fluff and some non smut rambles with our favorite Sons! Rated M for mature scenes and language!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to do some rambling because I always have ideas floating around in my head and why create a story just to go along with a ramble right? So I hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 1

Fun

"Dude she totally wants you! Look at that face!" Reid stated as he and his best friend checked out the lustful piece of ass at the bar. Tyler immediately reddened in the face and swallowed hard as he let his eyes travel along the long lightly tanned legs of the brown haired beauty. She was biting her bottom lip teasingly and staring him down with what only could be identified as want and lust in her deep green pools.

"Really?" Tyler asked, not believing what the blonde was saying.

"Really, really! Now go over there baby boy and make a move before I do!" Reid threatened, clapping Tyler on the back encouragingly. Reid downed the rest of his beer and smirked at Tyler. Thank goodness it was Nicky's night off so the famous Sons could get their drink on. Tyler also swallowed the last contents of his beer bottle and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and started to walk over to the bar where the temptress was waiting.

'Man I hope I don't sound stupid. I always sound stupid when I've been drinking.' Tyler thought nervously in his head as he approached the beauty.

"Hi." He said sweetly as she approached her.

"Hi." She replied in silky voice, her green eyes drinking him in.

"I'm Tyler." He held out his hand in greeting. She took his and shook it daintily, giving him a sultry grin.

"Valerie. It's nice to meet you Tyler."

--

"What is Baby Boy doing?" Pogue asked as he came to stand next to the smug looking Reid.

"Our little boy is growing up." Was all Reid had to say for Pogue to smile.

"Ah I see. And how beers has he had?"

Reid snorted and took a swig of his third beer.

"I don't know. Maybe...? Fifth?" Pogue choked on his own beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wide.

"Are you shitting me? Fifth?"

"Yep. That's my boy." Reid stated proudly, looking at Pogue and then past him where Caleb and Sarah were being all cute and sickeningly in love. Gag.

"I'm surprised he's still standing let alone talking to a babe like that." Pogue said, shaking his head.

"Baby Boy can actually hold his alcohol believe it or not. But I will admit, he is pretty wasted."

--

"You don't go to Spenser do you?" It wasn't a question it was a statement. If she did Reid would have already slept with her and Tyler would definitely not have forgotten a beauty like her.

"No I don't. I'm here visiting a friend that goes to Spenser. Hillary Gails? Do you know her?" Valerie asked, taking a sip of her drink. Tyler watched her pink lips go around the straw and close around the piece of plastic seductively.

"Uh.. Yeah I do. I have Government with her." He stated, his eyes flickering back to green ones. She nodded slowly and smiled at him.

"You wanna get out of here?" Tyler was thrown back from her aggressiveness. He had never had a one night stand. Hell he had only slept with two girls that he had been in a relationship with. He had only just met this girl yet he couldn't resist her.

"Sure." Was all he could say. He watched as her smile grew and she grabbed his hand gently, leading him towards the front door of the bar. He followed and looked back over his shoulder to see Reid almost jumping with joy and clapping hands with Caleb and Pogue. He smirked and shook his head, turning his head back to the bouncing curls of the brunette. Once outside she turned around to meet his gaze.

"Your place or mine?" She asked, staring at him intently.

"Yours? I have a roommate and I really..."

"Say no more." She giggled and led him to a red mustang.

"Sweet car." He commented.

"Thanks." She gave him an appreciative grin and unlocked their doors. Once inside she immediately started the car, the engine roaring to life.

"Hold on to your nuts." She joked, Tyler laughing at her off guard remark and she peeled out of the parking lot and onto the dark road. She sped through town like it never existed and didn't once glance over at him as he couldn't stop looking at her. He recognized that she was going to the edge of town. They drove for another five minutes until she finally pulled up to a two story house.

"We're here." She stated, putting the car in park and cutting off the engine. She opened her door as did Tyler and both got out at the same time. She met him half way and grabbed his hand once again almost dragging him to the front door.

"Is anyone..." He started but she stopped him with a kiss. Tyler stiffened but then relaxed as her luscious soft lips caressed his skillfully. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard chest. She snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his thick locks and moaning softly.

"I promise no one is home and will not be home until the wee hours of the morning." Tyler smiled against her lips at her statement pushed her back against the front door.

"Good. Lets get this little party started then." He stated confidently and felt her grin against his lips. She pulled away and quickly unlocked the door, pulling him inside with her. She locked the door and dragged him up the flight of stairs to a bedroom that he knew must have been hers for however long she was staying with Hillary. She latched onto him again once they entered her bedroom and Tyler kicked the door shut behind them. She pushed him back onto the bed and stepped away from him, a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. She kicked off her high heels and stripped out of her jeans and shirt, leaving her in a black pair of boy shorts with a matching black bra. Tyler felt his heart beat quicken and all the blood rush down south. She was an absolute vision of perfection. Her abs were well defined but not overly done. Her lightly tanned smooth legs seemed to go on forever without her jeans cladding them. Her brown soft curls fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her green eyes were intense and heated as she stared him down. Tyler smirked and sat up, taking off his own shirt. She slowly made her way over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"This isn't your first time right?" She asked, her voice low and sensual. Tyler swallowed but shook his head, feeling the blush creep up into his cheeks. She smiled at him. "Really?"

"My third actually." He said embarrassed, feeling like a virgin in her presence.

"That's very good. Nothing to be ashamed about." She commented, unzipping his pants and pulling them down and off his toned swimmer legs leaving him clad only in his black boxers. "What do you like?" She asked, her fingers tracing the hem of his boxers teasingly. Tyler swallowed again and shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He said huskily, feeling his member twitch with anticipation at her words. She smiled coyly at him and finally released his aching member from its binding. Tyler hissed as he felt her warm mouth envelope him. Her eyes smiled up at him at his moans of approval. His hands reached up and threaded through her glorious curls. She was a pro. The way her mouth and tongue teased him and pleased him just right was intoxicating.

"Oh shit." Tyler growled, pulling her up to sit on his lap, his erection rubbing against the fabric of her panties.

"Do you want me Tyler?" She asked in a husky, soft voice.

"Fuck yes." Was all Tyler managed before he practically ripped her panties off and turned her around and pinned her to the bed. He pulled down her bra and immediately hooked his hot mouth onto her right breast. Valerie moaned with pleasure and rose up off the bed, wanting to feel his bare body against her heated flesh. Now she threaded her fingers through his soft, down like hair. He removed his mouth and latched on to her left breast, not wanting to leave it out. His hand found her hot mound of flesh and inserted a finger into her causing her hiss and wriggle beneath him.

"Oh fuck Tyler." She moaned, bucking her hips. He inserted another finger and began to push is fingers in a steady pace, driving her wild. He moved his lips up to her neck and then captured her parted pink lips in a passionate kiss. She placed one hand on the back of his neck while the other gripped his arm that was showing her pleasure. "I want you now. Right now Tyler." She gasped, pulling out his fingers and grabbing his erection, guiding it to her slick entrance.

"Fuck yes." Tyler growled huskily, feeling her warmth envelope him.

"Tyler! Tyler!" A soft object hit Tyler's head with a dull _thud_. He groaned and suddenly his eyes snapped open. He quickly sat upright and looked around him, trying to take in his surroundings and what was happening. His eyes finally focused on his dorm room and finally settled on a pissed off looking Reid.

"Reid?" Tyler asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"Yeah, who the fuck else?" Reid snapped, laying back down.

"But I thought..." Tyler trailed off running a hand through his hair, his brow furrowed. "It was a dream?" He muttered to himself.

"Must have been some fucking dream. I never heard you moan so much Baby Boy." Reid teased, his famous smirk gracing his lips. Tyler felt his cheeks burning and threw Reid's pillow back at him. Reid chuckled.

"It was so real." Tyler stated, settling back down into his bed.

"I bet. Don't ya just love wet dreams?"

"Shut up Reid."

"Go back to sleep Ty. And _please _try to keep it down?" Tyler nodded not paying attention to his best friend and roommate. The dream was so real. Didn't they go to Nicky's that night or was that part of the dream too?

"Uh, Reid?" Tyler asked, biting his bottom lip.

Reid groaned in frustration but answered anyway. "What?"

"Did we go to Nicky's tonight?"

"Duh." Reid scoffed, snuggling deeper into his warm sheets and blankets. "You were wasted Baby Boy. It was hilarious." Tyler blanched at this and sat up again. "We just got home about four hours ago. Caleb and Pogue brought us back." Reid yawned and stretched before continueing. "I'm surprised we're both not still drunk. Thank goodness for sleep and water huh?" Reid snickered a bit but then was quiet.

"Oh. Shit." Tyler muttered to himself and laid back down again running his hands over his face. He glanced at the clock and saw that was four o'clock in the morning. It was a Sunday. Thank goodness. He closed his eyes sighing a sigh of relief but the images of his dream flooded his minds eyes and he opened his eyes again.

"Reid?" Tyler asked apphrensively.

"What Tyler?" Came Reid's irritated and pissed off voice from underneath all his blankets.

"Did I talk to a girl tonight? A very gorgeous girl?"

Reid snorted with laughter and Tyler saw his blonde hear appear from under the blankets. "Hell yes you did. I was proud of you." Reid said smiling at Tyler. Tyler smirked and shook his head. "But then you puked on her! It was fucking priceless!" Reid roared with laughter and then groaned clutching his head. "Ow. Hangover." He mumbled and crumpled back into the blankets. Tyler guffawed at Reid's statement and covered his eyes with his hands and groaned loudly.

"Ah shit! Are you serious? I'm such a fucking loser!" Tyler cursed out loud, angry with himself.

"Chill out man. Big deal. It's not like you're going to see her again. And besides, shit like that happens."

"Oh Reid come on! I can't believe I got so wasted! I am never letting you talk me into getting plastered again. Ever." Tyler's voice was firm and Reid and him both new the conversation was over until they woke up and Tyler had to relieve the humiliation with his friends and whoever else at Spenser saw him that night at Nicky's. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. But he had to. The dull ache behind his eyes told him he had to. And he did. Finally.

--

"What's wrong Baby Boy? Still not feeling better?" Pogue teased Tyler later that afternoon over lunch at the local diner. Tyler glared at the long hair biker and took a drink of his coffee.

"Cheer up Ty. It happens to the best of us." Caleb commented, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Sure it does." Tyler muttered miserably. Reid laughed next to him and stuck some fries into his mouth.

"Like I said Ty. You are _not _going to see that chick again! So just forget about it!" Reid said through a full mouth. Caleb and Pogue pulled disgusted faces at their follow brother and shoved his shoulder.

"Cover your mouth dude!" Pogue stated appalled. Reid opened his mouth for all to see and then laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes and set his gaze from his disgusting brother and his other brothers. He glanced around the diner until his eyes fell upon a pair of striking green ones at the front door of the diner. It was her. It was the girl from Nicky's and his very, very wet dream. He knew he looked like a fish out of water staring at her, but that was all he could do. He almost fell out of the booth when he saw her give him a small smile and a wink. So much for never seeing her again.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked the first installment of my ramblings. The next chapters won't be attached to this one because they will all vary and have different settings and characters, but not one chapter will go without the Sons trust me! Or else I wouldn't have posted this under The Covenant! I hope I have you all wanting more of my sexy/smutty rambles so please review and let me know what you think! Or if you have a request don't feel shy to send me a message with your idea/request, I will do my best to write it for you! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Stripper and the Biker

**A/N: I have posted the first two character pictures for Valerie and Eliza on my profile so go check them out! I will post pictures for all my girl characterizations in my profile with every chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!**

"Come on you guys quit dragging your ass!" Reid called over his shoulder. Pogue Parry set his eyes on the blonde a fifteen feet in front of him and flipped him the bird. Reid put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Ouch! That really hurt Pogo!"

"Fuck you Reid!" Pogue yelled but couldn't help the small smile that etched its way onto his face.

"Cheer up man. It will be all over when we give in to him." Caleb said next to him, clapping him in the shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Caleb's right." Tyler said coming up from behind him, flipping his cell phone shut.

"Aren't I always?" Came Caleb's smartass reply. Pogue and Tyler rolled their eyes but laughed at his comment.

"Sure you are oh fearless leader!" Pogue quipped, jogging now to catch up to Reid, his fellow best friends trailing behind him. "So what is the name of this place again?"

"Kitty Kat Prowl." Reid stated smugly, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Pogue scoffed and shook his head.

"You are the most sexually active human being I think I will _ever _know." Pogue commented. Reid smiled brightly.

"Thanks man!" They came to a stop outside a brightly lit building with flashing lights and a long line of men standing outside the doors. "We're here!" Reid stated excitedly, spreading out his arms to showcase the large building. "The best and biggest strip club in all of Boston!"

"Great." Tyler mumbled, his cheeks growing hot.

"I knew we were going to a strip joint man, but this? Couldn't you have picked one a little less extravagant?" Pogue said, furrowing him brow as she examined the club.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you want to go to a typical strip club when they have this beauty? Lighten up man and grow a dick why don't ya?" Pogue glared at him and looked back at Caleb and Tyler who were looking timid.

"This is much bigger than I expected." Caleb said, casting a glance in Pogue's direction and then back at Tyler.

"Me too." Tyler said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I know, I know. But it is Reid's birthday and we have a few hours before we have to head back for the real fireworks." Pogue said, flashing Reid a sad smile. The second youngest shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the line and flashing lights. Reid knew what he was in for in the next couple of hours. He was going to Ascend and have his full powers. That had to be the most horrible and exciting time of his life.

"Come on boys. It's time." Reid stated, his eyes bright. Reid walked up to the bouncer and slipped a few hundreds. The bouncer looked shocked but happily obliged. He unhooked the velvet rope and let Reid walk through.

Pogue looked back at Caleb and Tyler who shrugged and took reluctant steps towards Reid. Pogue sighed but couldn't help the excited feeling he was getting from knowing tonight was going to be quite the experience. Thank goodness he and Kate had broken up almost four months ago and he was a free man. Who knew she could change in a short period of time. And for the worst. Now she was with some guy who was five years older than her and promised to take her traveling all over the world. She jumped at the chance and confessed to Pogue that she would never get anywhere in her life if she stayed with him. What a way to break a guys heart. What a bitch.

"You coming?" Caleb's voice brought Pogue out of his state of mind and he locked eyes with the brown eyed leader.

"Yeah." Pogue walked over to him and flashed the bouncer a grin as he walked into what could only be one of the best nights of his life.

--

"Holy shit! This is fucking awesome!" Reid yelled over the loud music. All four Sons let their eyes roam over the elegant looking strip club. It was definitely classy for a strip club. Stage upon stage lined every wall of the club. Any kind and every kind of woman you could possibly ever want were there dancing their hearts out and grabbing the cash that was being thrown at them. Reid licked his lips and grabbed Tyler's shirt, dragging him over to the first stage and plopping down into the chairs.

"Well? Where do you want to start?" Pogue asked Caleb who's wide brown eyes stared straight ahead. Pogue followed his gaze and his mouth dropped open. There was a black haired goddess spinning around the long steel pole in the middle of her stage. Her long tanned legs wrapped around it like she was born to be dancing in such a way. When she looked up Pogue got lost in her deep ocean like pools. She was wearing a black corset, black panties and black garter belts. She was a vision in black and sex.

"Lets go."

"Right." Was Caleb's barely audible answer. Pogue knew Caleb had been very apprehensive about coming tonight because he and Sarah were still dating. He even talked it over with her and she had agreed it was okay because she trusted him. And she had every right to trust him. But the look on his face now would make her slap the life right out of him. Was that drool? A new song started playing and Pogue realized it was "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. He swallowed and watched as the woman started to dance, swinging her long lucius black hair and rocking her hips to the beat.

Pogue heard hoops and hollering from men all around him and looked around to see Reid standing up and slipping a few bills into a black thong that belonged to a gorgeous red head. Reid was all smiles. As for Tyler he was scrunched down into his seat, his face as red as the girls hair but Pogue saw a smile on his face. Pogue chuckled and turned his attention back to the vision in black in front of him.

Her blue eyes locked with his as she crawled over to him, her hair framing her face. She winked at him as she turned around to show her ass to him, her black panties riding up just enough to make Pogue groan without being heard over the loud music. He reached into his pocket and retrieve some dollar bills and waited for her to turn back around. When she did she had a sly smile on her face. He held up the bills, a sexy smirk on his face. She stuck out her hip and let him slide the bills into her garter belt. She winked at him and got up, walking back over to the pole. Pogue looked over at Caleb who was smiling at him and patted his shoulder.

"Nice." Caleb commented. Pogue smiled and relaxed into his chair, enjoying the rest of the show.

--

Two hours had passed when Caleb came over to Pogue who was just coming back from the restrooms.

"Hey man. Reid's getting a birthday lap dance. Care to chip in?" Caleb asked with a laugh. Pogue grinned and fished out some more money to hand over to Caleb.

"He should be getting quite the show." Caleb nodded and walked off to where Reid and Tyler where waiting to go behind a curtained room, Reid looking like an anxious child on Christmas morning. Tyler was still beet red and adverting his eyes from the dancers.

"Hi there." Pogue turned around to see ocean blue eyes staring at him. It was her.

"Hi." He replied, his eyes a bit wide.

"I'm Eliza." She stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it. Pogue shook it and couldn't help the grin that came upon his face. A stripper who shook hands? Who would have known?

"Pogue. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So Pogue? Do you want a private party?" Her eyes were dark with lust and she was wearing a purple silk robe covering only what the imagination could come up with. Pogue didn't think twice. What an offer. Sure she must give private parties to at least a hundred guys a night but Pogue was a man. He wasn't going to turn the invitation down.

"Sure." And he let himself be lead away to curtain covered room.

Pogue didn't notice before that one single bouncer stood outside the curtain rooms, making sure no danger came to the girls inside. He gave a tentative smile to the bouncer outside the curtain room he was about to enter with Eliza. The bouncer didn't do anything but stare (or more like glare) at him.

"Have a seat." Eliza instructed, pointing at a leather couch on the other side of the room. Pogue walked over and sat down, looking around the room. It was pretty bare. A couple of couches and a few paintings and that was it. Nothing spectacular.

"How much?" Pogue asked, reaching for his pocket for what seemed the hundredth time that night only to have Eliza clear her throat. He looked up at her face and could have swore he saw hurt in her eyes but they quickly brightened with her smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. We don't have sex with the customers but the way you were looking at me out there. You're just so... so beautiful it stunned me." And before he could respond Eliza straddled his lap and placed her plump lips against his in a heated kiss. Pogue quickly reacted and wove his hands into her black mass of hair. It was so soft. Just like silk. He moaned into her mouth as one hand ran over her back and down to her ass and then to her hip gripping it roughly. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back, staring into his chocolate lustful eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, watching her smile and bite her bottom lip.

"Thanks. So are you." She kissed him again, pulling him on top of her on the couch, his weight fitting perfect with her body.

"I usually don't do this." He said huskily as she pulled away to kiss and nip her neck. She only nodded and ran a hand up his shirt feeling his tight abs and chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged his shirt over his head.

"Oh fuck." She admired his toned body and started to undo his belt buckle. Pogue smirked and leaned down to capture her lips again, their tongues fighting for dominance. He felt her push his pants down off his hips and gasped when he felt her slender fingers reach inside his boxer briefs and grasp his already swollen member.

"Fuck." He growled and captured her lips, biting and nipping her bottom lip. He undid the clasp of her robe and pulled it of her shoulders to reveal she had nothing on but the pair of black panties she wore on stage those hours ago. She moaned when he found her breasts. His hot mouth teasing and pulling. He finally found her panties and pulled them down quickly, feeling her heat radiating from her core. She arched up against his body when he slipped in a finger and then another one. She gasped and wove her fingers through his long dirty blonde hair and wriggled underneath him. He pulled out his fingers to replace them with his swollen member that was about to burst. With contact they both hissed with pleasure, Pogue quickly thrusting inside of her with all this power and energy. Eliza's little moans and sexual sounds drove Pogue wild. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he thrust into her with expert momentum. A sheen of sweat glistened on both of their bodies as the temperature in the room grew. Pogue felt her walls tighten around him. She cried out clinging to him as her orgasm erupted throughout her. That sent Pogue over the edge. He thrust into he one last time as he spilled his seed deep within her, his own guttural groan escaping his lips. He collapsed against her, spent and trying to catch his breath.

"Amazing." Eliza breathed, running her hands through his sweaty hair, but still had its softness to it.

"Un-fucking-believable." Pogue chuckled and placed a kiss to her swollen, red lips.

"Thanks for the good time."

"No thank you. First for the both us." He said, earning a raised eyebrow from Eliza. He laughed softly and brushed her hair out of her face. "I meant for the one night stand thing. You know what I mean." She smiled and nodded.

"I do. And you're right." She moved to get up and Pogue sat up, pulling his boxers and jeans back up his hips.

"Uh..." He mumbled, now feeling weird.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. We both had a great time. Maybe I'll see ya around?" Pogue smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Maybe." She winked at him and tied her robe. She gave him a little wave before disappearing through the curtain. Pogue sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. This did turn out to be quite an interesting night indeed.

--

"Man im telling you it was the _best_!" Reid exclaimed as he and the other Sons walked back to the hummer later that night. "If only I could have had a blow job or something! I mean come on! You guys dished out enough money!" Tyler and Caleb both scoffed and shook their heads at the blonde, but laughing. Pogue joined them and stuffed his hands into his pocket, enjoying the cold night air.

"What happened to you earlier?" Caleb asked from his side, a look of concern etched onto his face.

"I had a my own private party." Pogue stated smugly, flashing a bright smile to his best friend.

"Oh really? Wow Pogue. I'm speechless." Caleb laughed.

"I was too." Caleb shot up a perfect eyebrow, but Pogue spoke up again before could say anything. "You ready Reid? For you know what?"

"Do I have a choice?" Reid asked now annoyed, all traces of having a good time erased from his face now. Tyler shook his head.

"No you don't." Reid shoved him and Tyler laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Come on lets get this over with." Reid stated, hoping into the passenger seat of the black hummer. Tyler jumped into the drivers seat and Caleb and Pogue got into the back.

"Well boys? Did you all have a good time or what?" Reid asked, his famous smirk in place.

"Hell yeah!" Came a round of three voices, and Tyler's was the loudest.

**A/N:Hope you all enjoyed this one! I know I did! Tyler, Reid and Pogue are my favorite so you can guess who is next lol I don't know how many chapters there will be just as many as my mind comes up with. I always have smutty ideas with these four guys! MUUAAHHH!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fiery Red Head

"You're on!" Aaron Abbott sneered at Reid and Tyler from across the pool table. Reid smirked and Tyler just shook his head laughing.

"It's like taking candy from a baby I swear." Reid chuckled.

"Shut your fucking mouth Garwin and make the first shot." Aaron growled, shoving Brody out of his way so he could watch Reid.

"When do they ever not play pool?" Kate quipped taking a drink of her Coke. Sarah sighed and shook her head as Caleb's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Who knows."

"It's their thing. Let them have it." Pogue commented sticking a few fries into his mouth. Caleb nodded. The girls shrugged and started a conversation with their boyfriends.

"So party at Ethan's tonight?" Kate asked just to make sure she heard right. She loved a good party. Pogue smirked and nodded. "Great. What time are we leaving?" Sarah and Caleb laughed as Pogue kissed his girlfriend.

"That's my girl."

"I'd say in about thirty minutes." Caleb said, looking over at where Reid and Tyler were collecting their winnings from a very pissed off Aaron and Brody. "Just as soon as the Pool Twins are ready."

--

Later that night at Ethan's Reid was busy undressing every hot girl on the dance floor or that passed him. Tonight when he got lucky he had to make sure she looked good naked in his mind and _had _to look good when she was actually naked. He licked his lips as his eyes squared in on a brunette that was dancing provocatively with Jason Holmes.

"There you are!" Tyler called over the loud music coming up next to Reid.

"Check out the babe." Reid nodded towards the girl and Tyler's blue eyes followed. He gave a nod of approval.

"Hot."

"Damn right she's hot." Just as the words left Reid's mouth Greg Sanders came up and grabbed the girl away from Jason. He shoved him and then drug the girl away from the dance floor. Reid's face fell.

"Dammnit!" He hissed, shaking his head. Tyler laughed.

"Keep looking. It's not like your _not_ going to hook up tonight." Reid smirked smugly at Tyler's statement. He was absolutely right.

"You're always right Baby Boy. Always right."

"Can I get that in writing?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow. Reid scoffed and ruffled Tyler' hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"I swear sometimes you are just like a girl."

"Hey guys." Pogue greet as he and Kate walked up to the two youngest Sons.

"Find your one night stand yet Reid?" Kate asked in a mock sweet tone. Reid smiled and nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure have. You don't mind do you Pogue?" Kate pulled a disgusted face and shoved his arm off her.

"Watch it man." Pogue warned. Reid laughed and patted Tyler on the shoulder. "Come on Baby Boy. Lets continue _my _hunt." Tyler rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically at Pogue and Kate who only smirked. Reid and Tyler entered the kitchen to grab another beer when Reid bumped into something hard and then felt cold liquid running down his front.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, looking down at his soaking wet shirt and front of his pants. Tyler broke out into a fit of laughter. Reid looked up to yell at Tyler when his eyes found set on the perpetrator who had ruined his clothes for the night. His angry expression melted from his face when he locked eyes with a pair almost black ones.

"I am _so _sorry!" The red headed girl said, grabbing some napkins off the counter and handing them to Reid. Reid let his eyes roam over her body as she tried to get the beer off her shirt and arms. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It was my fault." Reid said, watching her hands run over her breasts and flat stomach. She looked up to see him ogling her and she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? My eyes are up here." She snapped her fingers in front of his face and pointed up at her face. Reid blinked a few times and then looked back up into her dark, dark brown eyes.

"I'm not apologizing for that." He said smugly showing her his famous Reid Garwin smirk. Her lip curled up in a snarl and before she could retort Tyler interrupted.

"Reid come on you can borrow some of Ethan's clothes." He said hurriedly leading Reid away from the fuming red head.

"What about me? I'm soaked to!" The girl called after them angrily.

"I'll come back for you! Promise!" Tyler yelled back, dragging Reid out of the kitchen and to find Ethan.

--

A good thirty minutes both parties were dressed in clean, dry clothes.

"I feel like a guy." The girl named Jamie Reid and Tyler foudnd out, commented pulling at her loose and baggy clothes.

"I think you'll live." Reid snorted, patting at his hair and looking in the mirror in the guest bedroom. Tyler sat on the bed looking between the two.

"Thanks Tyler. You're sweet." Jamie said sweetly. "And as for you. You're just the asshole." She said with venom dripping off her every word.

"Thank you." Reid smiled sweetly at her and looked at Tyler. "Lets go man." Tyler sighed and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Jamie." Tyler smiled walking to the bedroom door with Reid.

"You too Tyler." Jamie gave him a little wave and glared at the asshole blonde named Reid. Reid opened the door and Tyler walked out first.

"Hope to see ya around babe." Reid winked at her and slammed the door shut behind him, drowning out the screech of annoyance on the other side of the wooden contraption.

--

Three hours and half a dozen drinks later a very much alive and wasted Reid Garwin stumbled up the stairs to find a place to crash.

"Fucking stairs..." He muttered, barely making it up the dangerous steps. He rounded a corner and for the second time that night collided with another body. "Shit!"

"Sorry!" A girl giggled below him. Reid tried to un-blur his vision and squinted at the form on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Jamie?" Reid muttered quietly, recognizing the mop of red hair.

"Asshole?" Jamie asked, her own eyes squinting up at Reid. She was very much as drunk as he was.

"In the flesh babe. What are you doing?" He asked, holding out his hand for her. She grabbed and let herself be hoisted up onto her feet.

"Me and some friends were playing X-Box in Ethan's room." She stated, running a hand through her hair. Reid quirked an eyebrow.

"You playing X-Box? A girl?" He asked shocked. Jamie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't have asked." He eyed her up and down curiously. "You're not like most girls. Are you really a girl?"

"Holy hell!" Jamie mumbled and sighed. Reid was still waiting for the answer to his other question. Jamie's eyes got wide. "And yes I am really a girl!" Jamie was annoyed once again by the blonde prick. But she had to admit she couldn't get him off her mind since their first encounter that night. Even when his friend Tyler was a much sweeter guy than he was. Both of them were hot. _Really _hot. But even though Reid was an asshole to her she found something charming, interesting about him. He was a player she was sure of that. But she couldn't resist temptation when it was staring at her in the face.

"Now look who's staring." Reid purred, smirking at her again. She smiled.

"I couldn't help myself." She breathed. Reid sobered up at that statement.

"You wanna find a room?"

"Wow you're blunt. Straight to the point kind of guy?"

"You bet your bottom dollar doll face."

"You're glad I can forgive and forget so quickly when it comes to assholes." She said smartly, now smirking up at the blonde. Reid was impressed. This girl had wit and good comebacks. "Right this way." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the guest room they had occupied earlier that evening.

She opened the door and shut and locked it behind her. She turned around and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her awaiting lips. Reid didn't object. His hand immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. He parted her lips with his expertly and his tongue entered her hot mouth. They tongues battled it out as he led her back towards the bed. He tugged the bottom of her shirt up and over her head, his hands grabbing every piece of flesh he could find.

When he finally had her out of those boys clothes she had borrowed she was left in a matching blue lace bra and pantie set. He growled deep in his throat as he looked down at her body, taking in every piece of it. She bit her bottom lip and watched his blue grey eyes drink in her form. She had rid him of his shirt and she liked what she saw. He was obviously a swimmer by the tone of his body. He was truly beautiful. Without another look he pounced on her, reclaiming her mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned as she felt his hand kneaded her left breast, his other hand trailing down her stomach and over her thigh and to her hot and already wet center. He rubbed his fingers over her sensitive area and felt her arch against him. He took this opportunity to unclasp her bra and pulled it away from her flushed body. Her breasts were perfect. He then pulled off her panties, wanting to see the real treasure behind them.

"Oh fuck you're so wet." He moaned, kissing her again. She gasped as she felt his finger slip inside her easily. She gripped his shoulders as he entered another finger and moved them in and out. Reid felt himself grow harder at every little pleasant noise she made from his actions with his slender fingers.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Reid!" She moaned, feeling the familiar tightness and warmth spread throughout her entire body. He watched her as her first orgasm tore through her body. When she stopped trembling he rid himself of his pants and boxers, all ready to take it to the next level. He positioned himself on top of her, his strong arms holding himself up. He kissed her, bottoming her bottom lip as she swiftly entered her, both moaning at the contact. He began his steady pace, feeling her tight walls surround him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. Her hands ran up his back, her fingernails grazing his pale, but flawless skin. He picked up his pace, his thrust becoming faster and harder. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Her moans and groans were driving him over the edge and when she gasped his name he almost lost himself.

"Together baby. Come together." With two final thrusts he felt her walls tighten around him and her ecstasy filled moan filled the room and his ears. He lost all control along with her. They rode their orgasms to the very end, Reid collapsing on top of her. Both breathing heavily he rolled off her, pulling her with him so she lay across his chest.

"Wow." Jamie sighed happily.

"I know." Was Reid's smug answer.

"You really are an asshole."

**A/N: Sorry so short but I hope that it was a fulfilling chapter for you all! Where it lacks in length it filled with comedy and sex! What more could you ask for? That Reid really is a sarcastic asshole, but you gotta love that sexy beast lol! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not So Innocent

**A/N: I have a picture for Jamie up for the last chapter and one of Lacy for this chapter. So this chapter will be a little longer since its Caleb and he's not the type that has a one night stand, either was Tyler but his was a dream hehe! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Caleb was having another bad day. This day was not any different than the last fourteen. It had been two weeks. _Two weeks_. You think he would have at least moved on. A little bit. But, _no_.

"Come on Caleb come out with us tonight." Pogue tried to convince the handsome brunette to come to Nicky's with him and the rest of the gang but to no avail. Caleb wasn't having it.

"No. I just want to stay here and catch up on some homework. Go without me." Came Caleb's bleak answer. Pogue sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Caleb, seriously! This is not like you to be gloom and depressed! Sarah broke up with you because she's moving to California. And you both knew that long distance relationships don't work. Move on." Pogue stated harshly, a little to harshly as Caleb looked hurt as he let his best friends words soak in. With one final shake of his head Pogue left Caleb to be alone. Once again.

The bad thing was that Caleb knew he was right. He knew all of them were right. Hell even Kate was right and she had been Sarah's best friend. They could still talk but it would be harder for Caleb to just _be friends_. He loved the girl. Or should it be _'had loved the girl'_? Caleb sighed heavily and turned to lay on his back staring up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. His cell phone started dancing around on his bedside table. He looked over at the device and slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice rough and tired.

"Caleb? What the hell man? Why aren't you coming out with us tonight? And if you say 'because of Sarah' im coming over and im going to kick your ass." Reid said angrily. Caleb ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Reid knock it off. I don't feel like doing anything tonight, okay? I need to catch up on homework." Caleb said annoyed by the blondes words.

"Reid leave him alone." Caleb heard Tyler's voice in the background. You could always count on Baby Boy to try to resolve problems and make things better.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Click. The bastard had hung up on him. Now Caleb was pissed. He huffed and got up from his bed grabbing his car keys and stuffing his phone into his pocket. Once downstairs he shrugged on his jacket and headed to his Mustang.

--

Caleb drove for an hour letting off steam and not really having a destination in mind. He came upon a little town that he didn't even know the name of, nor did he care. He drove down what had to be the main street and found a coffee shop nestled right in the middle of all the little shops and bistros. He pulled in and parked turning off the Mustang and stepping out. He noticed not many cars were there and he glanced down at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock.

"Shit." He hissed but decided to go inside anyways to get a cup of coffee for the drive home. He opened the door and noticed that no one was present inside but the lights were still on.

"Hello?" He called tentatively afraid they were already closing and forgot to put a sign up or something. It was almost ten o'clock to late for coffee in his opinion. But he really could use a cup right about now.

"Oh hi. Sorry didn't hear you come in." A girls voice sounded from the back room.

"You're still open right?" He called back.

"Yes we are. For another five minutes." The girls voice sounded amused and he heard a light laugh. He couldn't help but smile a little from the noise. It was pleasant. The girl behind the voice emerged from the back, a smile on her face as she walked behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"A medium mocha latte will be great, thanks." He smiled and rested against the counter as the girl nodded and turned around to start his order. Caleb was taken aback by her beauty. She had long blonde curly hair that flowed down her back and framed her shoulders and face. She had a beautiful pair of blue eyes and flawless skin. Caleb then realized something horrible. She resembled Sarah in a lot of ways.

'But she's _not _Sarah.' He sternly told himself, shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Here you go. That will be 4.76." The girl stated sitting his coffee cup in front of him. He blinked a few times, but retrieved his wallet from his pocket. He handed her the money and took the cup, sipping it carefully.

"Wow. This is good. Really good." Caleb commented, wondering how someone could make such a great cup of coffee.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, handing back his change. "You're not from around here are you?" She questioned, an amused smile on her face. Caleb grinned and shook his head.

"No. How did you know?"

"Because everyone in town knows how good our coffee is." The girl stated, her smile growing as Caleb choked on his coffee while laughing.

"Wow. Bragging huh? Nice." He teased, making the girl emit her pleasant laugh.

"Yeah. Kinda. I guess." She stumbled for the right word and Caleb watched her cheeks grow red. "So where you from then?"

"Ipswich." He said, taking another sip of the hot liquid.

"Oh wow. I've heard it's a lovely town. Has a great prep school."

"Spenser. Yeah I go there."

"Really? What's it like?" She asked, setting her elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her hands. Caleb smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well I will tell you if you tell me your name." Was he flirting? He couldn't believe he was flirting with her. Did she notice?

"Only if I get yours in return plus the school information." She said smartly, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear giving him a shy smile. Yeah she noticed.

"Deal."

"My names Lacy Powell. Nice to meet you...?"

"Caleb Danvers. It's nice to meet you Lacy." He reached out to shake her hand and she gladly accepted.

"Likewise." She smirked. "Now. Details about Spenser." Caleb laughed.

"It's a great school. Great curriculum, teachers, school activities and great honor classes." Lacy smiled and nodded her head.

"Nice to know. I had to make sure I was getting transferred into a good school." Caleb's eyes grew wide and a shocked smile came across his face.

"You're going to be attending Spenser?"

"Sure am. Next semester."

"Cool. You'll like it there."

"I'm sure I will." She stared into his dark brown eyes and bit her bottom lip absentmindedly. Now it was Caleb's turn to blush and he _never _blushed. "I'm sorry to have to say this Caleb, but we were supposed to be closed ten minutes ago."

"Oh! Oh im sorry!" He apologized grabbing his coffee and getting his keys out of his pocket. Lacy laughed.

"It's okay, really."

"Well, um. Thanks for the coffee. It's great."

"No problem."

"Uh...?"

"Do you want my number or not?" Man this girl was blunt and straightforward. He actually liked it.

"Sure." Lacy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her number.

"Call anytime. It was nice meeting you Caleb Danvers. Goodnight."

"You too Lacy Powell. Bye." She walked him to the door and watched him walk to his car. He turned back and waved with a small smile. She returned the gesture and locked the door, turning off the outside lights.

His night turned out better than expected.

--

The next day in second period Caleb was drifting in and out of sleep. It had been one o'clock when he finally went to bed and now he was paying for it.

"Caleb!" Someone whispered next to him, and the he felt a jab of pain as an elbow connected with his ribs. He jumped and hissed with pain while grabbing his side.

"Something wrong Mr. Danvers?" Mr. Callings asked in a bored tone.

"Uh, no sir." Caleb quickly said, picking his pencil back up and acting like he was writing something down in his notebook. Mr. Calling sighed softly and turned back around to face the chalkboard.

"Why the hell did you hit me for?" Caleb growled lowly at Pogue who was sitting next to him looking at him concerned.

"Because you were falling asleep in class. You _never _fall asleep in class." Pogue stated with suspicion in his voice. Caleb sighed and rested his chin in his hand.

"Long night." He mumbled, writing down something the professor had written on the chalkboard.

"Homework?" Pogue said, and Caleb could hear the smile in his voice. What a dick.

"Yes." He growled. "Now drop it."

"Fine. Sorry." Pogue muttered and focused his attention back to the professor.

--

That night Caleb was watching TV in his room when his phone went off playing "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin.

"Hello?" His deep voice asked.

"Hey man what's up?" It was Pogue.

"Watching TV. What are you doing?"

"Me and Kate are fixing to go to the movies. You wanna come?"

Caleb snorted. "No offense man but I don't want to be the third wheel. It's just awkward."

"Alright. Later." Pogue was annoyed. Oh well it was an honest answer. He was about to set his phone down when Lacy popped into his head. A small smile spread across his face and he looked her name up and started a new text message.

"Hey this is Caleb from the other night. What's up?" He pushed send and waited or a reply. Not ten seconds later his phone beeped.

"Hey u! Nm bored. U?" He laughed and let his fingers type his reply.

"Same. U wanna meet up?"

"Yeah! Where?"

"You want a tour of ur soon to be new town?"

"Haha yes! I've been once and all I remember is a gas station. Meet u there?" Caleb new exactly which one she was talking about. It was the only one on the outskirts of town before you headed the way to where she lived.

"Great. See you in an hour?"

"Yes. Bye!" His smile grew wider as he got up off his bed and started to get ready.

--

An hour later Caleb was sitting in his Mustang waiting for Lacy to arrive. A pair of headlights shined bright in the night sky as a car came down the hill. It was a white 2008 Chevy Malibu.

"Nice car." Caleb said to himself and watched as it pulled up next to him. He got out of the car and greeted the beautiful girl.

"Hey Caleb." She greeted coming around her car to hug him. That caught im off guard but he returned the friendly gesture.

"Hey Lacy. How are you?"

"I'm good. So you ready for that tour?"

"I am if you are. Think you can handle my driving?" She laughed.

"I'm sure you drive better than I do. So yeah I can handle it." Caleb chuckled and walked over to his passenger side door and opened it. "My lady." He joked emitting that wonderful, pleasant laugh of hers.

"Why thank you kind sir." Caleb liked that she had a since of humor. Sarah didn't really have one. Not like Lacy did. Whoa there cowboy. Quite thinking about Sarah! She climbed in and he shut the door behind her and walked around to the driver side and got in.

"My car going to be safe?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Definitely. Ipswich is a very, very safe town. So don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile and she grinned.

"Okay. I trust you." That was a lot to say in a few words. They had only met one day ago but yet she felt comfortable to tell him she trusted him. Caleb could trust her too. He was really beginning to like this girl more and more.

--

And hour land a half ater the tour was over and Lacy couldn't wait to move to Ipswich and start Spenser. She couldn't get over how beautiful Spenser was and how castle like it was. They drove up to Nicky's and Caleb shut off the engine.

"You sure this is cool? You don't have to be home at a certain time?" He asked curiously.

"No it's cool. My curfew is midnight and it's only eight."

"Alright. Lets go." He moved to get out but Lacy didn't move. "What's wrong?" He asked, brows furrowed together in question.

"I don't do well around meeting new people." Caleb laughed and shook his head. "What?" She laughed.

"You were perfectly fine when you met me. What's the difference?"

"Well that was different. You're one guy. This is like a group. You have to understand that I haven't really left Essex. I know everyone in town. Not in this town. I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be. My friends are great and friendly. You'll fit right in. Trust me." He smiled at her and she couldn't resist that handsome face. She nodded and opened the door and got out.

"Hey guys." Caleb greeted as he walked up to the table his friends were occupying. They looked up surprised to see him and more surprised that a girl was following him. "Everyone this is Lacy Powell. Lacy this is Pogue and his girlfriend Kate, Tyler and Reid." Caleb pointed to everyone as he said their names. They all smiled and nodded at Lacy.

"It's nice to meet you all." Caleb pulled out a chair for her. She sat down waited for him to sit next to her. When he did she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked around the table at everyone.

"Where did you two meet?" Kate asked. Typical Kate.

"Last night. I was driving around and wound up in Essex. I meet Lacy at a local coffee shop." Caleb explained and a round of nods occurred.

"So are you in school Lacy or just working?" Pogue asked.

"I go to Essex High School. I'm a senior but im transferring next semester to Spenser." Lacy said. "Cool. You'll like it here."

"I already do." She said with a shy smile and a quick glance at Caleb who knew he was probably blushing which he never did. And of course everyone noticed. Kate had a knowing smirk on her face and his other brothers all shared a look, small smiles etched onto their faces.

"You want something to eat? Drink?" Caleb asked, hoping she would say yes so he could leave the table for a few minutes. He really shouldn't leave her in the lions den, but he knew it would be worse if he was left there instead.

"No im fine thank you." She said with a smile. Damn. Oh well.

"You know how to play pool?" Reid piped up, nudging Tyler in the side. The blue eyed boy nodded with a grin.

"Um yes." Lacy said.

"You wanna play?"

"Sure." She smiled and looked at Caleb as if to ask for permission.

"Go ahead. Have fun." She nodded and stood up and followed Reid and Tyler to an empty pool table.

"Wow man she's a looker." Pogue commented earning a glare from Kate.

"She really is Caleb." Kate said. "But she's here with Caleb and not you _Mr. Parry_." Kate said sternly at Pogue. He chuckled.

"No duh. I was just stating the obvious." He earned a glare and a good elbow to the ribs. He laughed and rubbed his side while putting his other arm around his girlfriends shoulders. "Besides, I have a gorgeous girlfriend." He kissed her and she giggled her anger now gone.

"I'm going to get a Coke. You two want anything?" Caleb asked, having to leave the mushy table.

"No man im good."

"No thanks Caleb." He nodded and got up and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Nicky! I need a Coke please!" The bald owner looked in the direction the familiar voice was coming from and smiled when he saw Caleb.

"Coming right Caleb!" Nicky called back and grabbed a glass. Caleb waved his thanks and glanced around the bar. He saw people he knew just like every time he came to Nicky's. It was the local teen hangout. The only one if someone wasn't having a party. And that was pretty much every weekend and occasionally on the week days. He let his gaze rest on Lacy and his best friends playing a game of pool. She was laughing and engaging in conversation with the two Sons. She was getting comfortable around them and him. He smiled.

"Here ya go kid." Nicky said and handed Caleb his drink.

"Thanks Nicky. Keep the change." Nicky grinned and nodded walking off to help another customer. Caleb took a few drinks from his Coke and made his way over to the pool table to watch the game.

"Who's winning?" He asked as he came up behind Lacy.

"Guess." Lacy said with a twinkle in her eye. He smiled and looked at Reid and Tyler. Tyler was grinning like a mad man and Reid was trying to give a convincing smile. Their team was losing and Tyler was completely fine with it, but as for Reid, well pool was his this and he didn't take to kindly to losing. Usually he Used to win in most games but Caleb had given him a firm talking that hit home once and for all. So he thought.

"Wow. You boys are actually getting beat by a girl. Nice." He sent the last word to Lacy who smiled and giggled as Reid physically blanched at his words.

"The _first _girl and the _last _girl. It's not like we're losing by much! We could win!" Reid stumbled to find the right words and through his anger was only making things funnier. Tyler was biting him lip from trying not to laugh at the blonde but failed miserably and started laughing uncontrollably. Reid smacked him upside the head and Tyler still laughed. Reid muttered a long line of curse words and took his shot. Lacy looked at Caleb and shook her head.

"And you're friends with him?" She jerked her thumb towards Reid who was talking in a low voice to Tyler, who was still shaking silently with more laughter.

"Yeah." Caleb chuckled and took another drink from his Coke. "You want anything now? This Coke _sure _is good." Caleb said, closing his eyes and moaning with the pleasure from the way the Coke tasted. He didn't see but Lacy bit her bottom lip from the deep noise he had just made. She felt her toes curl in her shoes and her eyes raked over him quickly for what had to be the tenth time that night. He opened his eyes with a smile and looked at her waiting for her answer. She swallowed and grinned.

"No im still good. Thanks anyways." He nodded and looked at Reid and Tyler who were watching Lacy closely.

"Why are you two looking at her like that?" Caleb asked suspiciously. They both jerked their heads to look at him and shook their heads fumbling over excuses. "I think im going to go sit back down. Good luck." He stated at Reid and Tyler and Reid glowered at him as she turned to Lacy again. "I hope you win."

She giggled and nodded. "Oh I will." He laughed and walked off. She looked at Reid and Tyler who both had almost identical smirks on their beautiful faces. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You have got it bad for our fearless leader." Reid stated clicking his tongue. Tyler nodded in agreement. Lacy blushed and she knew he was blushing big time because it suddenly got very hot. Had they seen her reaction to Caleb's moan? They must have to say what Reid had said.

"Oh yeah. We saw." Tyler said slyly and picked up his pool stick and aimed.

Holy shit.

--

A couple hours later a pocket full of cash Lacy and Caleb were saying goodbye to his friends.

"Thanks again guys for the money." Lacy winked at Reid and Tyler. Reid snorted and mumbled something and Tyler just hugged her, catching her off guard but hugged him back just as much.

"It was really nice meeting you. I had a lot of fun." Tyler said smiling.

"Thanks Tyler I had a lot of fun too. I'll be seeing you guys." Lacy stated and winked again at Reid. "Reid! It was nice doing business with you. Bye handsome." Reid smirked at her last words. She turned around and said goodbye to her other two new friends.

"I'll call you sometime girl! We'll go shopping or something! Don't be a stranger!" Kate called after her.

"Sounds great! Bye guys!" She waved once again and let Caleb open her door for her. "Thank you." She smiled and got into the car, sinking easily into the leather seats.

A few minutes later and they pulled into the gas station where her car was still parked and waiting.

"I had a really great time tonight Caleb. Thanks." Lacy said softly, meeting his intense brown gaze.

"Me too. I'm glad you got along with everyone so well. They all really like you."

"I really like them too."

Silence.

Just staring.

"Lacy?"

"Yes Caleb?"

"This weekend my mother is going to be out of town. I would like to invite you over for dinner."

"You cook?" That broke it. Both parties laughed. Caleb nodded.

"Yes I cook. Shocker I know."

Lacy shook her head and giggled, "No, no I think its cute. And it's always good to know how to cook." Caleb nodded in agreement. "I'd love to Caleb." He smiled.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow." She nodded and went to open the door but hesitated. She looked back at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and quickly got out of the car leaving Caleb smiling like an idiot.

--

The next afternoon Lacy and her best friend were making their way to the lunchroom when Lacy's cell phone vibrated in her pocket making her jump.

"What are you doing?" Amanda questioned laughing.

"It was my cell phone." Lacy giggled reaching into her pocket and retrieving her phone. "Text message from Caleb." She smiled and quickly checked her new message.

"No way! What does it say?" Amanda asked, getting closer to her to read the message.

"Dinner on Friday, seven o'clock." Lacy read. She squealed and grabbed Amanda's arm. "I can't wait!"

"Calm down girl! You're going to break my arm!" Amanda gasped and laughed at her best friend.

"Sorry." Lacy giggled and typed back a reply.

'Sounds good. Can't wait.' Send.

--

Friday night came quickly and Lacy was almost sick with excitement and anxiety. She wondered if something would happen between her and Caleb tonight even if they had only known each other a week. But they talked every night on the phone and even little text messages during the day. She was beginning to fall for him. She felt so comfortable with him and he with her. At least that was the vibe she was getting. She followed the directions he gave her and let her memory lead her with the familiar town and remembered all the places he showed her.

When she pulled up to the gates that protected the huge mansion she gasped and let her eyes roam over the home.

"Wow." She whispered and got out of the car and up to the gates. She pushed and they opened just like he said they would. She hurried back to her car and drove through stopping to get out again and close the gates back.

Once she parked her car and walked up to the doors she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She ran her hands through her hair one last time and rang the doorbell. She could hear footsteps on the other side and giggled softly when she heard them picking up pace and running to answer the door. The door opened and there he stood. He wore jeans, a dark button up shirt with a blazer over it. She swallowed and looked down at herself feeling self conscience. She wore a simple black dress that every girl has and wears for occasions like these. The infamous 'little black dress' was a never fail. But she felt she should have dressed up more by the looks of Caleb.

"Hi." He greeted with that heart melting smile of his. She felt her knees shake.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

"Come in." He held out his hand to beckon her in and she entered the warm home, gawking at the size of the entry way and living room. Stuffed animals and priceless looking artwork lined the walls.

"Wow. You have a beautiful home Caleb." She said in awe. She heard his deep chuckle from behind her and turned around to meet his bright eyes staring at her.

"Thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. "Lacy you look beautiful tonight." She blushed and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear shyly.

"Thank you. So do you." He raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "I mean handsome." She scrunched up her face over her choice of words and laughed.

"Thank you either way. Come on I'll show you the house." She nodded and took his hand and let him take her on a tour of his elegant home.

After the tour Lacy really, really felt out of place. She knew he had money but not this much money. How could she compare to other girls he dated? But she knew money didn't matter to him and she liked that about him.

"Dinner is almost ready. I'd say another five minutes."

"Sounds great. I'm starving. What did you make?"

"Don't laugh." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay I won't." She held up two fingers. "Scotts honor." He chuckled.

"Meatloaf." He stated and laughed at her stunned face.

"No laughing!" She giggled and pointed an accused finger at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"The look on your face was priceless. I couldn't help it."

"Well you cooking meatloaf is quite the surprise. I thought it would be some fancy french cuisine or something."

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. I'm simple."

"I'm a simple kind of girl." She winked at him and walked towards the kitchen. Caleb smirked and followed her, watching her hips swing seductively.

Once in the kitchen Caleb retrieved the meatloaf from the oven and sat it in its place on the table along with the sides. He pulled out Lacy's chair for her like gentleman.

"Caleb this looks great. I'm watering at the mouth." Caleb chuckled.

"Thank you I guess?" She laughed and waited for him to sit down. He lit the candle on the table and watched her face as the flame danced around on her face. She was a sight of beauty.

"Dig in." He said softly. Lacy didn't have to be told twice.

--

After dinner Caleb and Lacy sat in front of a roaring fire in the den sipping red wine.

"This has truly been a wonderful night Caleb. Thank you. For everything." Lacy said sincerely taking a sip of her wine.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled at her and she felt her knees shake even though she was sitting on the couch. He just had that effect on her.

"I have to ask you something." Lacy said and sat her wine glass on the coffee table. Caleb mimicked her and turned his full attention on her. "Why did you do all of this?" Caleb was taken aback by her question but cleared his throat.

"Honestly. I don't know." He saw a hurt flash in her eyes but was quickly gone and placed with question.

"What?"

"I've never felt this way about someone I just met. We've known each other for a week and yet I feel like I've known you for years. We have a lot in common Lacy. A lot. And I've never been able to find someone who was almost like me. Like my other half. I know that sounds corny..."

"No it doesn't. I feel the same way Caleb." Caleb stared into her blue pools and smiled softly at her.

"My last girlfriend, Sarah, I loved her. I seriously thought we were going to get married, settle down. But then she moved to California and she didn't even seem to care that we would never see each other again. I was depressed after she left. And then I met you. You changed everything." Lacy scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I never cooked Sarah a homemade meal like I did for you." He whispered with a grin making Lacy laugh.

"Lucky me." She brushed her hand across his cheek and sighed when he took it and kept in place. He turned it over so he could place a kiss on her palm.

"Lacy..."

"Caleb. Don't say anything. Please." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, finally getting to know what those two lips felt like. They were like velvet. She moaned softly hoping he wouldn't hear her. He did. His hand held her neck in place as his other hand rested on the small of her back, pressing her into him. He pulled her onto his lap never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck never wanting to let go. She felt his tongue press against her lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips and felt his tongue rush in emitting another moan from her and this time from him. She pulled back and looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked before the words could leave her mouth. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. That was all the answer he needed. He crashed his lips back to hers and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to the overly fluffy carpet and laid her down. It was also very soft. She sighed as shrugged off his blazer and settled himself on top of her. "I've never done this before. I mean so fast with a girl. I don't want you to think I sleep with any girl I can..."

"I know Caleb. I know. That's why I trust you so much. I want to do this. But if you don't..."

"I do. Believe me I do." And when he said that Lacy felt his arousal pressing against her thigh and through his jeans. She smiled mischievously and traced a finger down his chest to his crotch. When he hissed she smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. They both sat up as he worked on his belt and shoes pulling them off with ease. She slid off her high heels and looked up at Caleb. He was in nothing but his boxers. He looked like a Greek God with that hard body and muscle tone. She knew though that his skin was soft and smooth just by looking at it. The flames from the fire licked his tanned skin and she licked her lips.

"I need help with my dress." Her voice was barely audible as she sat up on her knees. Caleb slowly made his way over as she turned around so her back was facing him. She felt his hands on her shoulders and bare skin. She shivered from his touch and leaned her head back to rest against his bare shoulder. He slid the straps off her shoulders, his hands dragging down her skin. His hands were slightly calloused but soft. She felt the heat from the fire as he pulled her dress down to her hips. The fire within her was burning just as hot as the one in the hearth by her side.

His lips touched the side of her neck and below her ear. She gasped as his tongue flicked out to taste her. His lips left a burning trail on her shoulder and neck as she turned around and slid her dress completely off her body. They both stared at each for what seemed like eternity. Caleb's eyes drank in her slender and fit form. Her lightly tanned skin was so soft and smooth he could barely contain himself. She was in a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. They both crawled and meet each other in the middle of the rug, Lacy lying back down at Caleb once again took his place on top of her. Their lips met in a heated race, tongues fighting and exploring every inch of each others mouths. Caleb unclasped her bra and slid it off her shoulders, his eyes watching as her breasts spilled out of their confinement. He saw her flesh turn a brilliant shade of pink and looked back up to meet her eyes. She was getting shy.

"You're beautiful Lacy. Don't feel shy." He kissed her forehead as she smiled softly up at him. His hand slid down her arm and over chest his large hand covering her breast. She gasped and arched against him at the contact. Caleb watched as he conducted pleasurable noises from the girl beneath him. Ten minutes later they were both panting from foreplay and ready for the real deal.

"Oh Caleb. Please. Inside me, now." Lacy gasped as she felt his erection at her entrance. Caleb entered her with one swift thrust, filling her to the core. They both moaned out in pleasure. Lacy clung to his shoulders as she began a steady, even pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist to match his rhythm. She drug her nails down his back eliciting a low growl from him as he leaned down to kiss her. His thrust become more faster and harder as Lacy felt the wonderful warm feeling building up inside her. Caleb felt her walls tighten around him as she cried out with ecstasy. That was enough to do him in. His head found the crook of her neck and he pounded into her as he let out his own guttural moan of orgasm. As they rode their orgasms to the peak all Caleb could think of was Lacy. Not Sarah. And he would never think about Sarah ever again after that night, week, month and many years after down the road.

**A/N: WOW! That was the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written lol I hope it wasn't **_**to **_**long, but never the less I hope you all enjoyed it! Now that I have written smut for the four Sons I will be writing all kinds of little one shots with our favorite Sons so be on the lookout for those! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Together

**A/N: There is a picture of Natasha in my profile so go check it out!**

"Natasha come on!" Reid yelled up the stairs of his manor with Tyler by his side.

"I'm coming! Jeez keep your pants on!" There was silence followed shortly by a shriek of laughter. "Yeah right like that could happen!" Reid's face contorted into anger as Tyler snickered beside him.

"Sorry man." Tyler cleared his throat and looked at the carpet. Finally they heard footsteps falling down the stairs and they looked up to see the beautiful blonde.

"About damn time! Can we go _now_?" Reid huffed walking towards the door. Tyler shook his head and sent Natasha a smile.

"You look great." He extended his arm for her. She gladly excepted it.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She kissed his cheek and giggled when he blushed.

"Come on for fucks sake!" Reid yelled them making them jump.

"Shut up dick head we're coming!" Natasha screamed back. Reid muttered a long line of curses as he walked out of the door. Natasha and Tyler followed suit.

"He can be such a..." Tyler started but Natasha finished his statement.

"Asshole? Try being related to him."

--

They pulled up to Ryan Hinkle's house just as Caleb and Sarah pulled in. Pogue and Kate were on Pogue's bike behind Caleb.

"I told you we weren't going to be late jackass!" Natasha sneered at her brother.

"Shut the fuck up Natasha or else!" Reid snarled pushing past her and Tyler. He didn't even acknowledge the others as he stormed into the three story mansion.

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Caleb commented with a grin. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to Sarah and Kate.

"Hey girls." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Nat." Sarah and Kate said in sync.

"What's up Reid's butt?" Sarah asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Me." Natasha said with an evil grin. "I love torturing him."

"Oh we know." Kate said as they all laughed.

--

Inside the party was full blown and crazy. Natasha smiled waved at the people she knew and immediately wondered where Tyler was. Sarah and Kate left her to dance with their boyfriends making Natasha scoff and roll her eyes.

"I need to check my face anyways." She said to herself and went to find the bathroom. Luckily no one had to piss like a race horse yet so she didn't have to wait in line. Once inside the bathroom she locked the door and walked over to the full size mirror. Natasha had long blonde hair but decided she needed a change so she dyed a good three inches a deep purple red color. She let her tongue massage her lip where her lips ring was, smiling as she did so.

'That will be a night I _never _forget.' She thought with a giggle. She was short only standing at 5'4. Everyone knew immediately she was Reid Garwin's sister whenever she walked into a room. They had that same 'I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone' attitude and look. Guys were apprehensive to go out with her only because they knew her brother would kick the shit out of them, but they soon came to find out that Natasha could handle herself. And she could. That whole attitude thing ran in the family no doubt about that. Natasha and Reid never got along and when they did it didn't last long. Just ask their friends. Oh yes their friends. Reid was part of the infamous group known as 'The Sons of Ipswich.' It was true they were because their families had settled this land and named it Ipswich. But what many people didn't know was that their families were a long line of warlocks. Yeah that's right warlocks. That was one reason Natasha and Reid never got along. Natasha was extremely jealous that only the men in her family could possess the power.

But back to the guys. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Sims were also descendants of warlock families that had settled right here in Ipswich. The three of them were like brothers and in some weird, sick way they actually were. So it was only natural that Natasha see them as only brothers even if they were the hottest guys in all of Ipswich, and she would even say hottest guys _ever_. It was true; no arguments, please. But she had developed her crushes over the years and fell for everyone one of them. She never got to date them, but as they got older she truly only saw them as brothers. Except for one. Tyler Sims. He was to gorgeous and sweet to only think of him as a brother. The fact that they always flirted with one another made it to where Natasha couldn't see him as a brother. That would just be creepy and gross. She knew he felt the same way because there was occasions where they would almost kiss but get interrupted by some rude presence. Mostly her brother. Seriously, it was like fate didn't want them together.

Or a certain blonde asshole. Which ever.

"Anyone in there?" A voice called through the door. Natasha rolled her eyes recognizing the voice. She opened the door and glared at the frizzy red head in front of her.

"Obviously dumbass." She said bluntly. Kira sneered crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to say something back but Aaron walked up next to her and noticed Natasha. A disgusting grin came across his face as she looked Natasha over.

"Hey Nat. How's it going?" He asked licking his lips. Natasha rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"First off Aaron, _do not _call me Nat, only my friends and family can call me that. And we are _not _friends. Secondly, me and you will _never _happen! So fuck off!" Natasha yelled the last three words and pushed roughly past the two diseased invested teens.

"You know you want this baby don't even try to ignore it!" Aaron called to her down the hall. She raised her arm and hand so he could get a good view of it and flipped him the bird. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw who she was looking for. The sexy brunette was standing against the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking a beer talking to Caleb and Pogue.

"There's my favorite guys!" She declared sweetly wrapping her arms around Tyler and Pogue's shoulders.

"What about me?" Caleb pouted making her laugh.

"Awe im sorry Cal! I only have two arms!" She said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey that's my boyfriend Nat!" Sarah stated with a grin as she walked up behind Caleb with Kate right behind her.

"Where's Reid?" Natasha asked taking Tyler's beer and taking a drink. He shot her look but she smiled sweetly at him making him grin.

"Where do you think? Grinding up against some chick on the dance floor." Kate laughed.

"Typical." Natasha said with a sigh. "Ty?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You want a beer right?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You were always my favorite." She whispered and patted his brown locks. He rolled his eyes and walked outside to where the keg was.

"Why don't you two just get it on already?" Pogue exclaimed next to her. She looked at him in shock and punched his shoulder.

He hissed and rubbed the now sore spot, "Ow! Shit, ok, im sorry!"

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to beat him up!" Kate stated with her bottom lip sticking out. They all laughed and watched as Reid stumbled into the kitchen with a raven haired girl who had on to much eye shadow.

"There you all are!" He yelled with a huge stupid grin on his face. "Guys this is Brittany. Brittany this is everyone! She doesn't go to Spenser she does to school in Boston. She's here visiting Michelle Winston." A round of nods and smiles went round but Natasha just stared at the girl and her brother.

"Here's a tip Whitney."

"Brittany." The girl corrected her with a snobby attitude.

"What the fuck ever. My brother here has to have an STD from all the girls he has slept with so I'd be careful if I was you." And with a smug grin Natasha walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard to check on Tyler and her beer.

--

"What the hell is taking so long Ty?" Natasha whined as she found Tyler standing by a tree holding two beers.

"I was waiting to see if you would come out here to find me." He said with grin. "It worked."

"Oh shut it." She said and grabbed her beer. "Thanks Baby Boy."

"No problem." There was silence as Natasha chugged her beer and handed the now empty cup back to Tyler. Tyler rose an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"What? I was thirsty." She said with an innocent smile. Tyler chuckled and went to get her another beer. As he walked away Natasha couldn't help but stare at his nice backside. She sighed softly to herself and leaned against the tree. Tyler filled up her cup and returned with the brown liquid sloshing side to side.

"Easy there Baby Boy don't spill it!" She giggled and took the drink.

"Hey im not drunk." He said defensively.

"Riiigghhhttt." She drawled out nodding her head and took a drink of her beer.

"I'm just buzzed. And it feels good." She snorted into her beer and looked up at him.

"Why Tyler Simms I never! You're supposed to be the good one!" She declared. Tyler smiled and leaned in close to her ear.

"That's what I want you all to think." He whispered into her ear making her shiver. His breath caressed her ear and she loved the feeling. She turned her head slowly until their lips were only inches away from one another.

"Ty?" She said hoarsely wondering where her voice had gone.

"Yeah Nat?" His own voice hoarse but it sounded better on him than on her.

"Kiss me." She whispered and smiled when she saw his eyes light up.

"It's about time." He said and closed the space between them his soft lips meeting hers for the first time. It was pure bliss. And the best part about it was that there was no interruptions.

Finally.

**A/N: I came up with this the other night! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


End file.
